User talk:MEMJ0123
Hello Welcome to my page, please dont spam. -- ( --Majin112 (talk) 01:46, May 24, 2013 (UTC) P.S my copy is here User:Majin113 Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Majin112 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LOLSKELETONS (Talk) 05:10, February 17, 2013 Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 05:41, February 17, 2013 (UTC) -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 03:25, February 19, 2013 (UTC) In addition, your character was a blatant clone of Jane The Killer. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 12:20, February 23, 2013 (UTC) -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 00:31, February 25, 2013 (UTC) so we both think senoria on dead minecraft has purple hair :P Senoria (talk) 04:34, February 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: SpellCheck, GrammarCheck, proofreading. Your pasta has a LOT of easily avoidable spelling/grammar errors. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 03:26, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 04:36, February 26, 2013 (UTC) [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 19:36, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 04:28, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Bro Hoof Im a girl but get it --Majin112 (talk) 01:48, March 6, 2013 (UTC)-- K. K. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] slimeybeasties http://slimebeast.com/ is the website of Christopher Wolf, aka SlimeBeast. I post his stories onto here for two reasons: 1. they're usually really good, brah 2. His computer can't handle the truth Wikia's editor. ♪ Terrible am I, child; even if you don't mind ♪ 00:17, April 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Congrats. Why thank you :D -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 05:15, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Promoted! You have been promoted to the VCROC. Congratulations! -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 00:56, May 23, 2013 (UTC) You still have your rights, it just that we haven't added the name tag yet. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 16:15, May 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:New Pic Thanks! -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 05:16, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Holders Since Holders is already a subcategory of Ritual, pastas within the Holders category need not be tagged as Ritual. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 16:08, May 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Her contributions doesn't show her trying to blank pages. Do you have evidence that she is trying to blank pages? I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 22:29, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok sure ill be chat mod in no time and thanks by the way!!--X Dark Armor x (talk) 17:36, May 27, 2013 (UTC)x Dark Armor x Image Deletion Hello, I noticed that you removed my image on Mr. Mix. Im not mad or anything, but I am just wondering if I was doing something wrong. Please tell me if I did something wrong or anything. Thanks! MyWorld (talk) 20:49, June 5, 2013 (UTC) The Toy Majin, I've noticed that you've placed a comment on a pasta called The Toy... may I ask what ripoff are you referring to? Thanks Space! 23:05, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Ah, yes. Thanks. Space! 04:44, June 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Report Taken care of. And for the record, I don't even think Distributed Denial of Service Attacks are possible on Wikia... lol. It is still quite illegal, however, so I permanently blocked his account. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 02:50, June 10, 2013 (UTC)